


A dangerous state...?

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NayuReon fluff because i can, Nayuta and Reon should kiss more, Nayuta blushes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: Reon swore to never trust Nayuta when he's in this dangerous, sleepy state.(P.S Reon gets back at Nayuta?!)
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon, Misono Reon/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 27





	A dangerous state...?

"Nayuta can be quite dangerous when he's sleepy or simply, just sleeping" is the conclusion Reon came to after three times of having to deal with a sleepy Nayuta.

○●○●○

**The first time** was when Nayuta came back from a long late night practice session. That night, Reon was sitting on the sofa, his acoustic guitar in his hands trying his best to play perfectly that one part of a new song he was struggling to play for the last three hours, he had been trying to make the sound of his acoustic guitar sound as good as he could for three hours straight, but couldn't do it. It just didn't feel right to his sharp ears. He was wondering if it was because it had been a long time since he last played some music notes with it, and came to the conclusion that it probably was the case. The rhythm guitarist was so concerned about the fact that he couldn't play his part well he didn't notice Nayuta entering the sharehouse with a loud "Bang!", the sound of his foot hitting the door which should be used to this poor treatment from him by now. Despite the aggressive way he used to announce his arrival, the vocalist seemed quite tired.

"Nayuta, do you need-"

"I'm going to sleep." The white haired man replied briefly to Kenta's question filled with concern and accompanied by a kind smile for anything he needs. He quietly and lazily walked to the sofa where Reon was sitting, under Kenta's slightly confused eyes, but soon a smirk replaced his confusion and he went back to his room, not without letting a small sigh. Something told him that whatever Nayuta was about to do won't exactly please Reon. The second guitarist of GYROAXIA, whose hands were on his acoustic instrument, had a big frown on his face showing how much he's struggling to play this part. What was it that made his performance this...bad? Was that the right word to describe the not so good sound coming from his beloved acoustic guitar?  _ Ah, this wasn't helping. _ He massaged his temples trying to regain the concentration he had lost somewhere within the last three hours, he needed some water if he wanted to continue playing. Reon, wanting to go to the kitchen to get some water, tried to stand up, but the moment he did, his face was met by something warm and quite hard, which size and weight were enough to push him backwards landing with a thump on the soft sofa, a mysterious warm thing on top of him.

_ What- _

The rhythm guitarist was confused. What just happened? He didn't quite know, it took him a few seconds to notice that the mysterious warm thing that was on top of him was... _ Nayuta?! _

"What the hell Nayuta?! Get away from me!" Reon screamed, really bothered by this situation for two main reasons. The first one was that this was completely rude and selfish of him to do and the second one was that he didn't like how his heart is going crazy over Nayuta's lips slightly brushing his neck. Not to mention that his body shivering at the sensation of his warm breath on his skin only made it harder for him to breathe, add to that Nayuta's quite light body but still heavy for his laid body, and Reon was basically suffocating which bothered him greatly since he needed to fucking breathe!

Yet, despite the many attempts of the guitarist in waking him up, including shouting and shaking, Nayuta wouldn't get up. He was already asleep. Crap, why does he have to be such a fast sleeper anyway, is he an old man?! Reon tried to push him away, but soon realized that if he did that, Nayuta would fall over his beloved guitar and break it so it was a no, and he didn't want to be the reason if he were to get hurt too...It would be too much trouble. He thought that maybe he could slip away from under him but...he would fall over his guitar too...why did he put his guitar there, he regretted it greatly.

What to do? Nayuta isn't waking up, and he can do nothing to break away from him, the sofa was way too small to even move aside for a few centimeters. He had to find a solution and quick, before his heart explodes or his breath stops, this situation was really dangerous for him. Nayuta was dangerous to him, and it was not the 'i can kick you out of GYROAXIA' kind of danger, this one was different. Trying to find anything he could use to save himself from this perilous situation, Reon looked around the room, and his eyes stopped on the clock located high on the wall in front of him.

It was already past midnight?! And Nayuta was singing till now? He remembered he saw him leave the house around 9 a.m. today...

...no wonder he wouldn't wake up when he called him then, he must be drained. Reon took a glance at the visible bit of Nayuta's face from this angle, he could clearly see how tired he was from there, not only that, his hands which were usually cold were now frozen and his breathing was quite weak too…

Reon sighed, he always overdoes it. 

He looked at the clock one more time before his blurry vision decided that it was time for him to sleep too, he didn't notice it was already this late and since he couldn't move away and didn't know when Nayuta'll wake up...he'll just sleep here. His position wasn't the most comfortable one but it'll do.

"Don't blame me if i don't play that part well tomorrow, you're the reason i stopped Nayuta." Were his last words as he brought his head closer to Nayuta's soft hair that served as some kind of high quality pillow and quickly fell asleep, tired.

○●○●○

**The second time** was on a quite cold yet sunny day. Nayuta on that day had been working on a new song, from the moment he opened his eyes after a forty minutes long nap till the moment he closed it again for another forty minutes long one. He was composing a new song, aggressively scribbling on some music scores for the whole day, everywhere and anywhere, in his room, in the kitchen, in the studio, in the cafe and now, he had finally settled in the living room. He was finally done with that song in the afternoon, he lazily massaged his slightly aching neck before drinking a bit of his already cold coffee trying to chase away the drowsiness that started to take over him once he put his pen down. He grimaced, cold coffee didn't taste as good as when it's piping hot, obviously.

No one was currently home, even Nyankotarou who would always bother him in his composing was nowhere to be found, he didn't know where they went and he honestly couldn't care less -He cared about Nyankotarou of course, but he knew she'll be fine-. But the spacious house felt a lot quieter than usual, Reon's usual screaming at him or Ryo wasn't here to hurt his ears, Kenta's nagging and Miyuki's nonsense about some women couldn't be heard either and that didn't help him in his two days long fight with sleep, leading the young tired man to be swept away in a long slumber that his exhausted body and mind very much needed.

"Huh? Nayuta?" Reon, who just came back from the studio later than everyone else since he wanted to practice more said, surprised to see Nayuta sleeping in the living room, his head on the table covered up by a blanket which surely was Kenta's doing and some music scores scattered on the table. He usually would be all bottled up in his room and never leave it whenever he's composing so this was quite a rare sight.

"He's tired, let him sleep. I didn't want to wake him up because he simply will not." Kenta's voice could be heard from quite far away, his voice came from the front of his bedroom's door to be precise, before he entered it with his usual...neutral -let's say- smile plastered on his face.

Reon took off his red scarf, and glanced for a few moments at Nayuta's sleeping figure. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head and with a big evil smirk, he took out his phone -which was silver as expected- wanting to record a video of him snoring for...blackmailing purposes, of course. He stayed there standing for a few long minutes, looking at the Nayuta before him through his phone's camera. His eyes were locked on Nayuta for the longest time, looking carefully at each and every detail on his face, he didn't realize it, but he had put his phone away for a while now. All he was doing right now was watching the sleeping Nayuta, wondering what was so captivating about his stupid sleeping face. Reon crouched down, wanting to get some kind of answer to his very weird question, he looked closely at the sleeping features of the boy before him. A chuckle left his mouth, he was still frowning even when he's sleeping... _ cute. _

  
  


…

  
  


Huh?!

Reon literally fell back on the floor when he realized what just crossed his mind.  _ What the hell, what the hell, what the hell. _ His head was a mess, if the inside was to be described it'd be just Nayuta's sleeping face and the word 'cute' floating around in his head at an incredible speed, in short, it was chaos. And his body, trying to deal with and handle this chaos, started to raise its temperature to maybe burn Nayuta's sleeping face's image from his brain but it didn't work, obviously. Reon was actually broken wasn't he, and the worst part is that his eyes are still glued to Nayuta's face and that his heart felt like exploding.

He was dangerous, and he hated him for that. The boy with permed hair quickly got up and went back to his room, but not before stealthily taking a picture of him sleeping for...purposes, which he wasn't sure were blackmailing anymore. 

○●○●

**The third time** , and the time that taught Reon to never trust a sleepy Nayuta was on a good sunny morning of autumn. That day, Nayuta was brusquely woken up by Reon's loud voice which seemed to come from the kitchen and as a result, his mood wasn't exactly the best. It usually was not anywhere near good but now it's on another level of bad.

He really was loud... _ so noisy _ . 

Nayuta headed to where this stupidly annoying voice came from, which was the kitchen, only to find Kenta quietly listening to a raging Reon upon arriving there. He looked quite exasperated as he listened to the other guitarist's rage. The vocalist was way too sleepy to understand what they were talking about and he didn't even care anyway.

"Nayuta! Why did you break that wine bottle again?!" Reon shouted when he noticed Nayuta coming to his direction," Stop brea-" the boy couldn't properly and fully convey his anger, simply due to his lips being suddenly sealed. By Nayuta's slightly cold ones. 

Disbelief filled Kenta's eyes as he looked at the scene before him. He couldn't process what was happening and it seemed, by looking at Reon's wide eyes that he wasn't the only one.

Nayuta brought up his hand to Reon's head and deepened their kiss in a successful attempt at making Reon who had tried to push him away the second he realized what was happening, stay still and calm down so that he won't shout again and hurt his ears. It was also his way to make him pay for waking him up that brusquely. 

Reon wasn't pleased with this, not even one bit. He was sure he felt his heartbeat stop for a few seconds when he realized what Nayuta was doing, and that pretty much meant he nearly died. He didn't like this, he had no control over himself and he really really hated how he could make him lose himself with such a simple thing, it wasn't even the first time his heart was a victim to Nayuta's selfish thoughtless actions when sleep was involved.

He was angry. He wanted him to pay for the mess he made of his mind.

Reon reached out his hand to grab his face, and with a smooth move, he pulled Nayuta who just put an end to their kiss back into another one, one that was quite aggressive, rough and which greatly surprised the now wide eyed Nayuta. 

_ Ah, Nayuta finally lost it _ , Reon thought, loving how Nayuta's angry expression changed to a blank one and how his body stopped moving. He liked this. He found it enjoyable to see Nayuta in this state because of him. He was dumbfounded, his eyes slightly wide and his body frozen while the tips of his ears were tainted by a pretty red along with...his…?

…?

...huh?

Huh?!

Nayuta is blushing?!

Reon could've sworn he saw his ears and cheeks slightly red but the slight pain he felt on one of his lips stopped him from thinking further about that, Nayuta just bit his lower lip making them break away from each other.

"Ouch?! Wh-"

"Don't mess at this with me, Misono." The vocalist said, his eyes burning with something other than competitiveness, before leaning in for another quick kiss, as a warning for Reon to never get back at him," because i always win."

Nayuta then quickly went away, not without scoffing slightly and feeling his lips when he was sure no one was looking, wondering why the fuck Reon kissing him made him feel all...fuzzy and...soft?  _ What the fuck? _ He scratched his head slightly, an obvious sign of frustration.

"This isn't enough payment, he'll fucking pay for that kiss later."

Reon on the other hand was...he didn't know. He didn't know what he was feeling right now but it was a pleasant feeling despite the lingering little pain in his lower lip. And that's actually annoying because Nayuta was the reason of those nice feelings, like what the fuck. How the hell can Nayuta manage to make him angry then happy the next fucking second? 

_...Happy?! _

Reon was happy because of his kiss?!

He had no fucking idea what's what anymore, he didn't know what's going on with him, and much less what's wrong with sleepy Nayuta kissing him out of nowhere.

"Ah fuck, i'll go out!" Screaming those words more to himself to maybe calm down his rushing mind and heartbeat, Reon went out of the house, coming to a really weird yet true conclusion.

Sleepy Nayuta was very dangerous for him. He would (forcibly) sleep with him, make him think he's...cute and on top of all that, he would just. Straight up kiss him.

He swore to never trust him when he's in this dangerous state, but little did he know that even when he wasn't sleepy, Nayuta would still steal a kiss from him. But that, he'll only know it later on that day.

  
  


Oh right, Kenta.

Kenta...well, let's say that he, just like the concerned people themselves, didn't understand what just happened in this kitchen, right before his very confused eyes, but one thing was sure. He'll never forget how unusually red Nayuta's face which he saw for only a second or two and by pure chance was when he turned around the corner on his way to his room. He probably wasn't aware of the state of his face and that made it only funnier to his eyes. That sight was really something.

He thought about how Reon would react to this but...judging by the smile -he didn't notice either- he had when he saw Nayuta's slightly red ears earlier...he'd surely be on cloud nine it seems.

Well, what should he make for breakfast today?


End file.
